Rule Number 512
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's Rule number 512: I am not allowed to use the superglue spell, to stick Harry and Draco's hands together.


**Rule Number 512**

**A/N  
>Inspired by Hogwart's Rule number 512: "I am not allowed to use the superglue spell, to stick Harry and Draco's hands together" and the theory from Last-From-Gallifrey, that even if you hate someone to the very core, if you were "lip-locked" you can't help, but to make-out furiously (eventually).<strong>

Luna Lovegood, was casually floating from empty classroom, to empty classroom, in search of her favourite strawberry and sparkles footwear, when she came across a corridor filled with angry voices and a chanting of spells.  
>She blinked at the circling pair with an air of all most boredom; it was of course Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, engaged in a new battle.<br>Luna approached her recent fascination, a tubby boy by the name Neville Longbottom, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
>'Hello,' she said far too cheerily, considering the circumstances.<br>The boy blushed and averted his gaze, 'Hi, Luna.'  
>The girl pointed towards the pair, 'You know, I wish they would stop this bickering,' Neville nodded, 'and just got together all ready.'<br>The shy boy spluttered, 'Excuse me?' he asked bashfully, he rubbed at his ears, 'What did you say?'  
>'They should get it on,' she folded her arms, 'it would cease all of these pointless fights and maybe they would even become friends.'<br>'I really think you should keep those thoughts to yourself,' he shook his head, 'It's not very appropriate – they just hate each other, Luna.'  
>'Well,' she pushed back her sleeves and raised her wand, 'we shall see with my new spell.'<br>'What's it do?' the Gryffindor took a few steps back.  
>'You'll see,' she aimed her wand, 'that is, if it works.'<br>Harry threw his wand to the ground and charged at the laughing Malfoy, who let out a shriek on impact.  
>'<em>Gluten os cum!<em>' shouted the Ravenclaw.  
>A strange opaque glob flew across the corridor to smack the two boys upon the face. They screamed as the goop began to shrink, bringing their faces closer and closer.<br>The students watched with fish faces as the boys pushed and fought against one another, finally realizing what was happening.  
>Luna clapped her hands together, 'It works!' she jumped with excitement.<br>'Merlin!' Neville squeaked, as at last the Gryffindor and Slytherin wriggled on the floor, lip-locked, 'How long will they be like that?'  
>Luna shrugged aimlessly, 'Perhaps three hours,' she then strode over to the boys as the crowd rumbled with laughter, 'You two have to get on now,' she bent over them, 'And now I have to find my shoes,' she wriggled her toes at them, before turning and proceeded to skip away.<br>Harry's hand reached for her retreating back, a look of pleading on his face, he pressed his palms behind Malfoy and stood, ruffling said boy's hair.  
>'Mmmff!' the Slytherin hit the Gryffindor then attempted to fix his hair.<br>The teens glared at one another and tried to shout and push the other away.  
>Malfoy scratched at Potter, and Harry shoved at Draco for a good ten minutes before the Chosen One raised his hands.<br>'Mmm!' he warned and his rival ceased his attack. Harry gave him a look as if to say "It's pointless, we just have to wear this spell out". Malfoy stamped his foot and glared daggers, "_You_ might be comfortable with this, but I am not! Wait until my father –!" Harry smacked him on the shoulder, then threw his thumb over his own, gesturing towards the library.  
>'Mmmeeeemaaameeee!' Draco rolled his eyes, folded his arms and gave a curt nod, regretting it completely, shortly after, as the boys banged their foreheads.<br>It took them about ten minutes to get their step in a nice pattern without trodding on the other's foot.  
>So crab-like – they walked into the library in search of the Muggle-born witch.<br>'Bloody hell!' there was a cough and Ron covered his mouth, stifling a laugh, 'You two –' he couldn't contain his amusement any longer, 'is this –' he said between a fit of giggles, 'some kind of joke?'  
>Draco shook in front of Harry, his hands clenched at his side, 'or – heh – is this –' he was cut off as Malfoy launched himself and Harry across the table at the ginger-haired boy.<br>'Grrrr!'  
>'Mmm!'<br>''Mione!'  
>Books flew, pages tore and a chunk of red hair scattered through the air.<br>Draco stayed bent over Harry, breathing hard through his nose as Ron pulled at his bald spot.  
>'Look at it! Look at it!'<br>'It's your own fault, Ronald!' Hermione then hit him with a book, 'Now,' she said, 'You two, sit,' she glared pointedly at the boys still on the table, '_sit!_'  
>Malfoy scrambled off the table, fell into a chair and pulled Harry on top of him. It was hard to tell if their faces were red from embarrassment or anger at each other.<br>'What happened?' Harry laid back and made wide hand gestures, Draco proceeded to hit him, trying to get the boy to sit up again.  
>'Stupid,' muttered Hermione, passing them each a piece of parchment and a quill.<br>In messy, large writing, both pieces came flying back to her with the words "_It was Luna!_" on them.  
>Hermione sighed, 'I suggest you two head to somewhere private, I'll find Luna and then you – don't worry!' she raised her hands, 'I'll find you!'<br>The table began to shake and Hermione ducked her head under to find a giggling Ron, 'You'll come with me,' she grabbed his robes and dragged him out of the library.  
>One hour and two metres of parchment later, the boys finally decided that the Astronomy Tower was the best place to hide. It took them another half hour to make all the stairs.<br>Draco pointed to the floor next to the railing so that they could enjoy the cool breeze after such a struggle. Harry started the walk and they gripped the rail to lower themselves down.  
>The sun has begun to set, lighting the tower aglow with it's warm colours and the boys eyed it from their peripherals.<br>Harry let his eyes lip from the golden lake to look over Draco's sun-kissed skin, but wasn't fast enough to look away.  
>Malfoy raised an eyebrow "<em>what?<em>" and sarcasm dripped from his expression.  
>The lion rolled his eyes and the snake flicked him.<br>They glared, and Harry, forgetting for a moment that they were attached, licked his lips, sending a jolt and blush through his blond rival.  
>Frightened to make a response, they stared wide-eyed at the darkening schools grounds.<br>Draco chanced his own glance at Harry, who rubbed his eyes. A spark of indifference shot through his mind, he stared thoughtfully.  
>Draco then shook the Boy-Who-Lived, making said boy look at him. Of course it would be rude to make a notion if the other wasn't aware.<br>It was Harry's turn to raise a brow and then Malfoy closed his eyes and parted their mouths.  
>He allowed his tongue to slip past Harry's teeth, he shivered anxiously, wondering if the famous Potter would react the way he wanted.<br>'Mmmm,' came Harry's reply, and his hand reached up from his lap to caress Malfoy's cheek; he slid his own eyes shut.  
>The boys tongues rubbed gingerly against the other and Malfoy's finger's twitched, unsure what to do with his hands.<br>Their faces heated, and noses bumped, they parted to take a quick breath and then Malfoy leaned over Potter, kissing him harder.  
>Becoming more courageous, he pressed his hands to Harry's chest, and down his arm to link fingers.<br>Potter's hand tangled in Malfoy's hair, he brought the boy closer still.  
>The snake rubbed his knee along the lion's inner thigh, causing a soft moan and he pulled back to grin mischievously down at the boy legend.<br>Draco met Harry's lips again, stroking the dark-haired teen's hand.  
>The floor vibrated beneath them, 'Oh!' the boys broke to see Ron, Hermione and Luna standing at the top of the landing, 'Well, you don't need my assistance,' said Luna, smiling.<br>Ron gaped and Hermione blushed, looking away.  
>'It's not what you think!' shouted Harry, throwing Draco off him.<br>'Yeah, just you trying to get into my pants, Potter!'  
>'Me? <em>You<em> were the one who started it!'  
>'<em>You<em> licked my lip!'  
>'Not on purpose!'<br>Yeah, right!'  
><em>Gluten os cum<em>!' the boys groaned as they flew towards each other again, 'I guess any excuse will do' Luna shrugged and skipped away.

**A/N  
><strong>_**Gluten os cum**_** is latin for **_**glue mouth together**_**. I hoped you enjoyed it! Had myself and Last-From-Gallifrey in a fit of giggles as I wrote.  
>Please review!<br>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


End file.
